Pokemon Black and White Revamped
by FullElemental
Summary: Ash's trip to Unova has a different start. Now everyone's favorite blue-haired Coordinator joins Ash along with Bianca and an OC. How will these changes lead to new adventures for Ash? Read and find out. AshxDawn, BiancaXOc, PikachuXBuneary


Pokémon Black and White: Revamped

**Ash's trip to Unova has a different start than in the anime. Everyone's favorite blue haired Pokémon Coordinator makes her return in hopes to confess her feelings for Ash. I'll also be adding Bianca and an OC based on the **_**Pokémon Black **_**and **_**Pokémon White**_** video game main character as traveling companions. There will also be Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh joining Bianca, my OC, and Cheren.**

**Chapter 1: Plan's to make, Old friends and New**

It had been a month sense the end of the Lily of the Valley Conference. A month sense he lost to Tobias and his Darkrai and Latios and last saw his friend Dawn. Three weeks sense he parted ways with Brock and returned back to his home town of Pallet. It was during those three weeks he was home that Ash Ketchum had one thing on his mind and it wasn't his next adventure.

Surprising as it may seem ever sense their parting Ash had been thinking more and more about his blue haired friend for some unknown reason. Sure he missed her; he missed all his friends at the end of an adventure, but there were these strange, unknown feelings that showed themselves whenever he thought about Dawn. Ash didn't know what to think about these feelings; they were something he had never felt with any of his friends, not with May or even Misty had made him feel like this.

If you were to look for Ash you would find him lying around the Oak ranch with all his Pokémon, including all thirty Tauros, lying around him.

**(Ash)**

It was another perfect day today. It was days like this that makes a guy want to just train and play with his Pokémon. And that's exactly what I did. Ever sense my return from the Sinnoh region I've been spending as much time as I can training, playing with, and surprisingly learning how to take care of my Pokémon. I realized on my way home that I didn't know how to cook any food for my Pokémon, I usually let Brook of Tracy make all the food but now that Brock is studying to be a Pokémon Doctor and Tracy is working with Professor Oak I thought that it might be a good idea to learn before my next adventure. Though if I was to be completely honest my first ten attempts probably shouldn't even be considered food, but after getting some help from Tracy, Professor Oak, my mom, and surprisingly Gary while he was in town, my cooking had improved.

Speaking of the Sinnoh Region, for some reason I've been thinking about Dawn a lot. And every time I think about her I get these weird feelings, like I've got a flock of Butterfree and Beautifly in my stomach. I tried talking to Brock about these feelings and he thought that I may be in love with Dawn. Really…Me. In love. With Dawn? At first I denied it and told him he was crazy. But the more I think about Dawn and what Brook said the more I think he's right.

Unlike Misty or May, Dawn didn't really have a reason to travel with me and Brook. She could have gone off with Zoey or Kenny, but she stayed there with me... I mean us. She was more supportive during my Gym battles: going as far as wearing a Cheerleading outfit that I found to look cute. Whenever she was down after losing a Contest I felt a lot of her pain and wanted to do anything to cheer her up, but I think some of my natural stubborn denseness prevented me from seeing all this. Maybe I do love herm but what can I do about it? She's probably either Twinleaf town or somewhere else. Plus what if she doesn't return my feelings?

"Sigh, what am I going to do?" I asked myself quietly, hoping not to walk any of the Pokémon around. Unfortunately two of them did.

"Bay Bay?" (About what?) "Pika Pi?" (What's wrong?) Asked my ever loving Bayleaf and my ever faithful Pikachu, who were laying right ne

"It's nothing. No need to worry." I said unaware that I had picked up Dawns catchphrase.

"Pi Pika Pikaka?" (It's Dawn isn't it?) Pikachu asked, apparently catching the catching the catchphrase.

"Bay Bayleaf?" (Who's Dawn) Bayleaf asked, curious about anything that involved me.

"Dawn's my last traveling friend and for some reason she's been on my mind lately." I said answering both questions as I looked at the sky.

"Bay Bayleaf Bay?" (Do you like her?) Bayleaf asked me.

"That's the thing, I'm not completely sure of my feelings for her. I have been thinking about her a lot and when I do there are these strange feelings I get. Brock said that I might love her but I don't know. Even if I did like her, let alone love her, there's no guarantee that she would like me back." I said sitting up.

"Pika Pikachu" (But she does.) Pikachu said to me. I turned around to face him before asking him how he knew. He said it was a Pokémon thing. That's when I saw the long expression on Bayleaf's face. It was not secret that Bayleaf had great love for me. She would always openly express that love, even when she was a Chikorita. My guess is that she thinks that there might be someone who will take me away from her. Well I had a way to fix that.

"Bayleaf don't look so sad. You should know that every one of my Pokémon has a special place in my heart and that no one can replace any of you." After I said that Bayleaf's face lit up and she nuzzled his cheek affectionately. "What do you guys think I should do though?"

"Bay Bayleaf" "Pi Pika Pi". (Talk to her.) Both of them replied to my question. This caused a chuckle to escape my lips.

"Fine I will, but Pikachu, you have to talk to Buneary." I said to Pikachu, which caused his red cheeks to become redder. Not many knew this fact but Pikachu actually returned Buneary's feelings for him, he was just too shy to admit it.

"Ash can you come here for a second?" I heard Professor Oak call to me from the door to the lab. I got up and put on my hat on before making my way around my Pokémon to where the Professor was. When I got to him he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was a boy who was probably thirteen years old wearing a pair of black pants; a blue jacket that only zipped up from halfway, what looked like a black t-shirt under his jacket, and a red and white hat with a black Pokéball on the front. Strapped over his shoulder was a blue bag and on his wrist was a blue watch-like devise that looked like a Pokétch. "Ash I would like you to meet Aaron Tsuki. He is a trainer from the Unova region. Aaron this is Ash Ketchum a local trainer who has been spending some down time here at my ranch with his Pokémon." Professor Oak said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ash." Aaron said extending his hand out to me.

"Same here, though I've never heard of the Unova region." I said shaking his hand.

"It's a far off region. Several new species of Pokémon have been found there but you won't see Pokémon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, or Sinnoh there." Professor Oak explained

"Or so we thought. That's why I'm here, with the increasing number of Pokémon, me and two of my friends were sent by Professor Juniper to the four regions to gather data from their Pokédex and deliver data from ours. I was sent to Hoenn, my friend Cheren was sent to Johto, and my best friend Bianca was going to Sinnoh. Once we were done there we were to all meet up here in Kanto before heading home to start our true journey back in Unova." Aaron said as Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder surprising him.

"Pika!" (Hi!) Pikachu said extending his paw.

"Wow is that a Pikachu?" Aaron asked me.

"Yup, Pikachu here was actually Ash's first Pokémon, believe it or not, but Pikachu and Ash didn't get along but now they're the best of friends." Professor Oak said. That's when Aaron reached out and gently shook Pikachu's paw. What surprised me was that he didn't get shocked.

"Sounds like me and my Snivy. It's a pleasure to meet you as well Pikachu." Aaron said as he shock Pikachu's paw.

"Ash there was a reason why I wanted you two to meet. You see Aaron is only starting out his journey so I thought it would be a good idea that you travel back with him and his friends to Unova and take the Unova league challenge along with him." Professor Oak said. This actually sounded good to me, but I wanted to find something out first.

"Sounds good to me, but I have a question. Does the Unova Region have any Pokémon Contest?" I asked which got me three looks, a look of wondering from Aaron, a look of Surprise from Professor Oak, and a look of understanding from Pikachu.

"I'm not sure, maybe Bianca will know." Aaron said before he started doing something on his watch.

"Ash why would you want to know if the Unova has contests, I though you liked collecting Badges?" Professor Oak asked me.

"Pika Pi Pikaka Pikachu." (You want Dawn to come too don't you?) Pikachu asked. I smiled at my longtime friend before nodding which caused him to smile back. That's when we heard a voice come from Aaron's watch.

"Hello?"

**Dawn**

A month ago I was saying good bye to two of my best friends, one of which I've been thinking about now that he's gone. Two weeks ago I was in Hearthome City for Buneary's Photo shoot. Now I'm on my way to Sandgem Town to meet Professor Rowan, though I'm not sure why. In my arms was by best friend Piplup and on my shoulder was Buneary wearing the vest that I designed for her. Ever sense we parted with Brock and Ash Buneary has been a lot of her time on my shoulder much like how Pikachu would ride on Ash's. Ash… ever sense our parting I've been having this feeling of emptiness, and when I think about him these other feelings have been surfacing, well actually I've been feeling them for a while before arriving at the Lily of the Valley Conference.

I tried talking to Brock before they left and he told me that these are the feelings of one who has a crush on someone. At first I thought he was messing with me, I mean come on who would believe I would have a crush on Ash Ketchum. But now that he's gone and I've been having that empty feeling in my heart I think Brock was right. When I think back on it Ash was one of the kindest, honest, and nicest guy I've ever meet. He truly cared for not only his friends but his Pokémon, treating them as family rather than slaves like Paul. Whenever I felt down Ash was almost always there to help me feel better. There were a few times were he was to dense to know what I was feeling.

"Out of the way. Out of the way. Out of the way." A voice called out from in front of me. I looked up just in time to be plowed over by a blur of orange and white.

"Ow, what ran me over?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my heard.

"Pip Piplup lup Piplup." (Did you get the number of that truck?) Piplup said with swirls in his eyes.

"Bun Bun." (That hurt.) Buneary said standing up before brushing off her vest.

"I'm so so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Said a girl with blond hair, wearing a white skirt that went down to her knees, a white short-sleeve blouse under an orange vest, orange staking's and a green hat. Strapped over her shoulder was a green purse-like bag and around her wrist was a watch that looked like my Pokétch.

"It's alright, not one was hurt so no need to worry." I said to her as I got up.

"Piplup Piplup!" (Speak for yourself!) Piplup yelled at me.

"Oh look at you! Aren't you the cutest thing I've ever seen?" The girl said picking up and gushing over Buneary. Buneary struggled out of the girls' hands before jumping back on my shoulder.

"That's Buneary; this is Piplup and I'm Dawn Berlitz." I said introducing myself and my Poké-pals. After my name was said a look of acknowledgement came across the girls face.

"You Dawn? Professor Rowan sent me out to find what was talking you so long. I'm Bianca Híko by the way." Bianca said; that when I realized that during my thoughts on Ash I got slowed down for my meeting with Professor Rowan.

"Oh no, I'm late!" I said before running off towards Sandgem town with Piplup hot on my trail. I could very faintly hear Bianca calling for me to wait up. After probably eight minutes of running I arrived at the entrance of Professor Rowans Lab, out of breathe. Two minutes later Piplup and Bianca arrived with Bianca running into me. Once I picked myself up we both made our way into the lab.

"I'm glad you can finally here." Professor Rowan said to me.

"Sorry sir, I got lost on the road of life." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Anyway I'm glad you and Bianca have met because that why I asked you here. You see Bianca is from the Unova region, a far off region with all new Pokémon. Up until now Pokémon from Sinnoh, Kanto, Hoenn, and Johto have been a rare occurrence for Unova. Lately there have been a lot more sighting of them so Unova's Professor Juniper sent Bianca here and two of her friends to get data from me and the other Professors as well as give us info on Unova's Pokémon." Professor Rowan explained.

"Before we left me and my friends made an agreement. We would each go to a different region and catch a few Pokémon before meeting back in Kanto's Pallet Town." This really caught my attention. "I was sent here to Sinnoh, my friend Cheren went to Johto, and my best friend Aaron went to Hoenn. When we meet back up in Kanto we were to have a battle before returning Unova to start our true adventure." Bianca said. When Bianca said Pallet Town my mind thought of Ash. Maybe this is my chance to see him again and a new region means there might be new contests.

"Bianca I have a question. Does the Unova region have contests their?" I asked.

"I'm not sure let me see." Bianca said before her watch started ringing.

"Hello?" She asked when she answered it.

**Normal**

"Hey Bianca How are things going on your end." Aaron asked from his end of the Xtransciever. Upon seeing her best friend Bianca's face lit up and a small blush crept over her cheeks and while Aaron didn't notice Dawn sure did.

"Hey Aaron, everything's good here I got the data but Professor Rowan, the Professor here in Sinnoh wanted me to meet a girl who might be interested in coming back to Unova with us." Bianca said.

"Awesome, I've already made it to Kanto where I met with Professor Oak and Ash Ketchum," Hearing Ash's name caught Dawns attention, "who is also interested in coming back with us but first he wanted to know if Unova had any contest's." Aaron said. This got Dawn to start thinking. '_Why would Ash want to know if Unova have any contests? Does he want someone to come with him? If he does who is it?' _

"That's awesome I was about to look to see about that for Dawn." Bianca said this time catching Ash's attention, who acted on an impulse and grabbed Aarons wrist and pulled so he was now on screen.

"Did you say Dawn, as in Dawn Berlitz?" Ash asked, this time Dawn grabbed Bianca's wrist.

"Hey Ash, it's good to see you again." Dawn said.

"Hey there Dawn, It's good to see you too." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head. On the outside Ash may seem calm but inside he was over joyed to see the subject of his thoughts for the past month.

"You two know each other?" Bianca and Aaron asked from off screen.

"Yeah, while I was in Sinnoh Dawn and I traveled together, I was going after my dream of being a Pokémon Master while Dawn was chasing her dream of being Top Coordinator." Ash explained as Bianca took her Xtransciever off her wrist and started looking though her bag for the info she needs.

"So Ash why were you wondering if Unova had Contests? I though you preferred Gym Battles?" Dawn asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well…I um… was going to see if you wanted to travel with me again. I mean last time we talked you still hadn't found where you going to go so I just thought if Unova had contests that it would be fun." Ash said with a slight blush on his cheeks, lucky for him Dawn didn't noticed due to the shock she was in, however Aaron did see it. '_He wanted me to travel with him? What is up with this warm feeling? Was Brock right when he said I had a crush on Ash?'_

"I found it!" Bianca said off screen. Dawn shook off her shock and turned both herself and the Xtransciever towards Bianca who was reading a magazine. "It says that because of the growing Popularity of both Pokémon Contests and the Pokémon Musical's that the Pokémon League is opening Contests all over Unova." Bianca said as she read from the Magazine.

"So what do you guys think about all four of us traveling together?" Aaron asked moving behind Ash.

"I think it's a good idea." Bianca said putting away her Magazine.

"What do you say Dawn?" Ash asked his blue haired friend.

"Sounds like fun to me. We'll be on the first boat to Pallet Town Tomorrow." Dawn said with a smile.

"I can have my private boat take you two as soon as you're ready, and unlike the public boats it can take you straight to Pallet town." Professor Rowan said.

"Thank you Professor!" Both Bianca and Dawn said.

"It's quite alright; Bianca needs to get to Professor Oaks as soon as possible anyway. Now Dawn I would suggest you get home so you can pack and say Good-bye to your Mother before leaving." Professor Rowan said.

"Right away sir, See you in a few days Ash." Dawn said before handing Bianca her Xtransciever and running off towards Twinleaf Town.

"Aaron have you heard anything from Cheren?" Bianca asked once Ash gave back his arm.

"Yeah, he said that his job was done but he was going to be in Johto for a while. It's a good thing that Goldenrod's Magnet train connects with Saffron city. He should be here in a few day or more." Aaron said.

"That's good, well we will see you in a few day's ok?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, and Bianca I know I've said this before but be careful." Aaron said causing Bianca's cheeks to heat up.

"I will, See you in a few day." Bianca said before they both turned off their Xtransciever.

**End**

The plans have been made, soon Dawn and Ash will be reunited and together with their new friends they will be starting a new adventure in Unova.

Next Time: Reunion in Kanto: Tag battle of old and new friends.

**Authors Notes**

**This is the end of my first Pokémon Fanfiction so I hope that you all like it. However I must say a few things. I originally got the idea for this from reading EchidnaPower's **_**AAML: Diamond and Pearl version. **_**So there might be a few things that are similar but things like the OC and adding Bianca as a Traveling companion are mine. Also this story will feature Pikachu X Buneary and Bianca X OC. Again thank you for reading and please review. **


End file.
